To Love and Be Loved
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: David Rossi is trying to deal with losing Erin, someone is watching him but who? Rated T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love and Be Loved**

_Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I do not like the way they killed off Erin, so I am changing it to suit my own twisted mind. This may or may not be several chapters, depends on where my mind takes me. _

**Chapter 1: The End…or is it?**

David Rossi sat on the bench looking at the grave with the little sign that simply read "Erin Strauss". She'd only been dead 5 days. The funeral had just taken place yesterday, but here he sat as if staring at her grave would ease the pain he felt, it didn't. He took an envelope from his shirt pocket, the envelope that Daniel, her son had given him just before they made their way from the grave site to the waiting limos. Daniel told him, Jessie found it when she was looking through some of their mother's things. He put it in his pocket for later, but couldn't bring himself to open it, he still wasn't sure he wanted to open it now, but he knew if it was from her, it had to be something he should see. He turned the envelope over and over in his hand. On the front in her handwriting was simply written, "David". No last name, no other information, just "David".

He began to tear open the envelope, he looked around, sensing someone was watching him, but he didn't see anyone. Pulling the single sheet of paper from its holder, and unfolding it he noticed it was hand written on her private stationary. Slowly he started to read:

_David, _

_My sponsor told me one of the best ways to deal with emotions is to write them down, in a journal or in a letter to the person they are about. When it comes to you, I have many emotions and I was not sure I want to deal with them or what to do with them. A year and a half ago I would have just walked away from what I am feeling and hid in a bottle, but thanks to Aaron, Derek and you, I don't hide behind the bottle. _

_You and I had flirted some before Rehab, but I never thought it would go beyond that. I thought the fights would over shadow and kill the little spark that was there. Boy was I wrong. I was completely shocked when you walked into the center to visit me that first day. I thought you were there to gloat, but you didn't. You supported me and showed me what a good friend you could be. You never missed a visit; I don't think I ever thanked you, thank you._

_When I came out, you were there to pick me up and bring me home, still giving me support and strength and the determination to make it without the booze. You told me to take it one day at a time and that you would be there, day or night and you were, you still are. The flirting began again. This time I realized we could flirt and fight and keep them separate. The more time we spent together, the more I enjoyed being with you. I knew I was falling, David, I was falling hard. _

_The first time you kissed me I thought I would pass out. Your kisses are intoxicating, I would be happy to spend the rest of my life kissing you or I thought until we got a little more physical. We began to explore each other, when you touched me, my skin was on fire, and my senses went haywire in a good way. The night we made love for the first time, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I'd heard stories of the famous David Rossi, but none of them compared to what I felt that night and every night, none of them were even close to what I experienced. I couldn't get enough of you, I still can't. I want to spend the rest of my life flirting with you, fighting with you, kissing you and making love with you. I want to love you and be loved by you. Just thought maybe you would like to know. I love you, David. _

_All my love always, _

_Erin. _

He read and reread her note, feeling the sting of tears forming in his eyes. He knew he would never feel her lips covering his or her body pressed against his. Still knowing she loved him as much as he loved her, helped…a little. Again he looked around, that sense that someone was watching him growing, but who would be watching him as he sat in a cemetery?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To go or Not To Go.

He tried to shake the feeling of being watched, but it was there. Even now as he sat on the marble bench talking to Hotch, the sense of being watched was there.

"What is it Dave?" Aaron Hotchner asked his best friend. Somehow he knew he would find David Rossi, sitting on the bench, at the foot of Erin's grave, under the big Cherry Blossom tree. It was a beautiful Friday morning.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched?" Not waiting for an answer he continued. "From the minute I sat down, I get the feeling someone is watching me. The strange part is I don't sense any danger."

"Maybe it's just the stress of the past few days." Hotch commented standing and scoping out the graveyard, before sitting back down. "I know you haven't slept much and I'll bet you aren't eating. Dave, why don't you take a few days and go to the cabin?"

"To many memories, I'd rather stay here and get back to work." He said putting on his best poker face, but his friend could see past the veil.

Hotch shifted a bit to look his friend in the eye, "the Director has given us all next week off, to deal with all we've been through. I'm going to New York and spend the first few days with Beth, and then I want to come back and have a couple days with the entire team. Maybe have a 2 or 3 day retreat before we all go back to work."

"Sounds, like I need to find something to keep me busy, then don't I?" Rossi said, not sure what he was going to do. He really wanted to work; he thought that might help him forget all he had lost in the past few days.

"Dave, I know you're hurting, I know you have been through a lot, we all have, not to the same extent as you, you need to heal. Take some time, go to the cabin! I know you love it up there. The rest of the team can join you on Thursday for some team time. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure about going earlier, but we can all meet up there on Thursday." Dave replied.

Later that day, Rossi walked through the bullpen at the BAU on his way to his office, he knew they were all off for the next 8 days, but he really needed to pick up a few things. Morgan and Blake were there as well. "I thought you both would be as far away from here as possible." He remarked, not really waiting for an answer.

"Just getting a couple things from my desk. " Morgan replied. Blake had already gone.

"Enjoy your time off." Dave said making his way up the steps to the door displaying his name.

"Why are you here?" Morgan asked following.

Both men stepped into the dark room, Rossi turned on the light on the desk and was greeted by the photo of Erin and him that Garcia had put there a couple days before they left for New York. His heart sank. Derek saw the change in his friends expression and began to speak. "Rossi, get what you need and get out of here. Give yourself some time; Hotch said you were going to your cabin. Sounds like a great idea to me." Dave just looked at him, "We'll all see you up there on Thursday. Hotch mentioned a team retreat."

"I don't want to go to the cabin; I'll do something here, maybe go somewhere else for a few days." Rossi saw the look on Derek's face, it was the same look Hotch had when he had told him, and he didn't want to go to the cabin. He just shrugged it off to concern. He picked up the folders he wanted and left for the next 8 day. He was just unsure where he wanted to spend it.

As he exited the elevator to the parking garage, he ran into the director. "I thought I gave you and your team the week off, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to pick up some things from my office, I'm going home now." Dave moves slowly towards his car.

"David, You and your team need this time. I'm happy to give it to you. It's time for you to do something for yourself. I figured you'd jump at the chance to spend time at your cabin. We all know how you love it." The director remarked, before entering the elevator. He saw Dave stop for a minute then continue to his car.

Driving home, he thought about what his friends had said he did love the cabin, so why was he opposed to going up there. He knew he would be able to breathe again there. Why was he dragging his feet and more importantly why did they all want him to go to the cabin. Turning into his drive, he decided tomorrow he would take their advice and go spend some time at the cabin, just him and Mudgie, at least until the rest of his team, no his family joined him.

Dave stretched and looked out the window, he'd tried to sleep but it wouldn't come, every time he closed his eyes he saw Erin, his Erin either lying on the bench or in the morgue. He wanted to escape these images. He wanted to replace them with her, in his arms, in his bed, but he knew that was impossible. She was dead, gone from his life forever. She would be a memory, a sweet memory for the rest of his day. He had thought he loved his three wives, but he was realizing even the love he had for Carolyn, paled in comparison to the love he felt for Erin Strauss. It had been a long time coming but she was the love of a life time and now she was gone. He moved from the window to his desk as the phone began to ring.

"Rossi." He answered.

The small voice from the other end was low, but he recognized it immediately. "Hello, Dave, I was calling to say hi and see how you are today?"

He smiled, "I'm okay, honey how are you doing? Are Daniel and Jessie, doing okay?"

"We are all doing well. I was just worried about you." Erin's oldest daughter, Katie commented. "Dad said your team was talking some time off. Do you have any plans?"

"Not really, was thinking I'd stay here, but everyone seems to think the cabin is a good idea. So I guess I'll head up there today." Dave sensed something in the young ladies voice. She didn't seem as upset as he thought she would but maybe it was her way of dealing with the loss of her mother. "You, know if there is anything you or your brother or sister need, I'm here."

"Thank you, Dave, We know that and we appreciate it we are doing well. I think the cabin is a good idea. I need to go now, stay in touch." Just before she hung up, he swore he heard her say, "Love you, Dave."

The phone went dead before he could reply. This was turning into a very strange couple days. He went upstairs packed a bag, locked everything up tight, set the alarm and got Mudgie into the Land Rover. Still not sure it was a good idea, he headed toward the cabin. Everyone else thought it would be good for him, maybe they were right.

He drove the two hours to his cabin in complete silence, except for the occasional stir from Mudgie. His dog was a smart dog and Mudgie knew his human was going through something, he didn't understand, but his human had always been there to take care of him, so he would take care of Dave. Rossi thought about turning on the radio, but he knew it would be on her station, the one she had changed all his radios too. His thoughts wondered as he drove the last few miles to the cabin.

_She was sitting on the edge of the bed at the hotel they had decided to meet at, wearing only his shirt. Her legs crossed and toes pointed, looking through a bag for her hair brush. When she couldn't find it she threw the bag on the chair and sighed. He moved up behind her and kissed her at the base of her neck where it meets the spine. He knew that was one of the few spots he could kiss and instantly make her want him. Sure there were the usual spots like behind her ear, but he'd found this one by accident. She told him, that only he could kiss her there and make her melt, but then all his kisses made her melt. _

_"David, you are not helping me." She giggled, loving the feel of his lips on her. David was all she ever called him. Not Rossi or Dave, always David. He loved the way she said David. He could tell her mood, just by the way she pronounced is name. _

_He continued to kiss her neck, as he pulled her back upon the bed."What difference does it make, you don't need that damn brush now anyway, and I'm just going to mess your hair up again."_

_She knew he meant it, his eyes told her he was on fire, for her and the love making was about to get intense. The first time was slow and sensual; this time would be hot, hard and passionate._

He returned to the present when Mudgie stirred and sat up, he knew they were almost there, one more turn and they would be in his drive, sure the driveway was a mile long, but he was here. Pulling up to the log cabin, a light was on, why? He hadn't been here in a month and he was sure if he'd left them on, Sam his neighbor would have called and told him or turned them off.

Opening the door of the Land Rover, Mudgie made his escape and began barking, Dave noticed it wasn't a scared or protective bark, but one of its okay. A bark that told Dave he didn't need to be worried, still there was a light on. Walking up the steps he looked in the window, but nothing seemed out of order. He reached for the door knob, but it was locked. "You're losing it old man." He said to himself. Dave put the key in the door, picked up his bag and entered the place that would be his refuge for the next few days. Mudgie bolted past him, still barking and ran into the kitchen, the barking stopped. This worried Dave, Mudgie was quiet and there was a smell of coffee, he pulled his gun and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Swinging the door open slowly, he stopped dead. His knees, gave out from under him and he hit the floor hard, "Erin?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Cabin

Chapter 3: The Cabin

David Rossi pointed his gun at the woman standing in his kitchen petting his dog. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He asked standing and leaning against the wall to steady himself. He wanted to believe it was Erin Strauss standing in his kitchen loving on Mudgie, but he buried her 2 days ago.

"Down, Mudge" she said and the canine instantly obeyed. "David, it's me, it really is me."

Shaking his head, "No, We buried you! I was there when Erin died. I took her body to Bethesda, I saw her lying in the morgue, and I held her children and cried with them. I carried her casket; I watched them put it in the ground. You are not Erin, she's dead. Now who are you?"

"David, it is me." She took a step toward him, but he pointed the gun again. "Amante, I'm here, I'm very much alive. Put the gun down and let me explain."

He knew it was Erin, the way she said David, the way she moved around his kitchen, the way she smelled and she had called him Amante. She spoke very little Italian, but that was one of the few words he had taught her and she enjoyed calling him that. "Stai perdendo la tua mente si è infine fatto, hai perso la tua mente." He mumbled to himself.

"Non essere un asino!" Erin Strauss countered. "Put that gun away." He did as she asked. She watched as he slid down the wall, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. She knew he was confused and she needed to begin the explanation before his confusion turned to anger. She really didn't want to deal with a pissed off David Rossi right now.

"It was the Director's idea. Yes, I did die on that bench, but something they did in the ambulance, countered the poison, and I began to breathe. They continued to work on me and when we got to the hospital, they gave me other drugs that acted like an antidote. I was not in the casket that you took to Bethesda. I was flown by medical helicopter there. Once there the Doctors monitored me very closely and gave me a drug to make it seem like I was dead, but I wasn't. I heard everything you said and I wanted to tell you. My mind kept saying, "I'm here, David, I haven't left you", but the director and Homeland, decided it was best if I stay dead until Curtis was caught. They knew your team would move mountains to catch him and they were right. They also feared if he knew I hadn't died he would try coming after me instead of continuing his plan which allowed you to catch him." She shifted to set beside him on the floor, instead of kneeling in front of him.

Erin watched as David Rossi processed what she had told him so far. Gauging his reaction she went on. "Until they were sure that Curtis had died in that explosion, I had to remain dead. That's why they went on with the funeral. That's why you, my children and the team had to go through what you went through. If by chance John Curtis had not died and was watching, he had to believe I was dead, we knew he would have been watching you and the children. When it was confirmed he was killed in that blast, it was already too late to cancel the funeral, so the Director went ahead with it and one by one he began letting my family and friends know I was actually alive."

Dave stood and held out his hand to help her up, he still hadn't said a word. He wasn't sure what to say, his head was spinning, was all this true. Then like a light bulb coming on he asked, "Who else knows?"

"What?"

He turned to look at her, "Who else knows you are alive, Erin?"

The way he said Erin, she saw the fire beginning in his eyes, the fire that told her he was pissed, "David, does it matter, really who knows and when they found out? What matters is I'm here and I'm alive."

"Damn right, it matters. Is this why everyone was hell bent on me coming to the cabin? Everyone knows, everyone knew except me? Why? Everyone think it's a joke, let's not tell Dave, until last, lets prolong his pain. Am I the last one to find out, Erin?" He was torn, he was pissed as hell on one hand, but on the other, he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her to make sure she was really there.

"The kids and my ex found out a few hours after the funeral. I spent the past couple days with my children. The director told Hotch last night and he told the rest of the team early this morning. He wanted to tell you, David, but I wanted to surprise you. It was my idea not to tell you until you got here." Erin wanted to take his pain away and she thought being here would do it, but right now all she seemed to do was hurt him more.

"What if I had decided not to come here?"

She sighed, "Then I would have come to you, you would have known by the end of today"

Rossi watched her, sizing up what she was telling him. He believed her and he knew he would forgive and get over it, but at this moment, he didn't know what he wanted to do. So he let his instincts take over. Before Erin Strauss knew what was happening, David had her slammed against the wall, his lips devouring hers. He let his tongue slip between her teeth to dance with hers as they deepened their kiss; Erin raised her arms to wind around his neck, running her fingers through his short hair. His hand went immediately to her hips, pulling her as close to him and he could get. They only broke the kiss, because they needed to breathe, their lungs were screaming for air.

She rested her forehead against his chest trying to catch her breath. It had been a week, maybe more since she had kissed him, touched him. She wanted to make up for lost time, but she also knew he needed to come to terms with her actually being here in his kitchen. He pulled away and she instantly felt lost. Crossing her arms across her chest she watched him as he leaned against the center island. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Katie called me today." He spoke softly.

"She did? How did she sound?" Erin asked it had been only a day since she had seen her children, but she needed to know they were okay. They seemed glad to see her and promised they weren't upset, that they understood why things were done the way they were. Katie was the one who begged her to tell Dave that first day.

Rubbing his hand through his hair, "She was fine, now I know why she didn't seem as upset as I thought she would."

"Do you want to tell me what you two talked about?" Erin asked moving closer to him.

"Nothing, really, she said she wanted to check on me, see how I was doing." He watched her reaction and pulled himself up until he was sitting on the counter. "She knew that's why she told me she thought the cabin was a good idea. I think she said love you, Dave before she hung up, but I'm not sure."

Strauss continued moving toward him until she was directly in front of him, they were stating at each other, deciding who was going to make the next move. She was afraid, afraid if she moved any closer he would reject her and that would kill her so she remained still. Dave saw the doubt and fear in her eyes and reached out and took a hold of the collar of her sweater pulling her between his legs and into his embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"All my children care about you, David, but I think Katie really does love you. She wanted me to call you that first night. She said it wasn't fair for you not to know. She said if I had seen you, at Bethesda and at the funeral, I would understand. I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." She tightened her grip on him fearing he would pull away again.

He didn't pull away, he took one finger, tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I don't agree with the way this was handled and we will revisit the discussion of how this was dealt with, but not today." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slow and sensually. He tasted every inch of her mouth, making sure to run his tongue across the roof of her mouth. He knew how she liked that. Just as they ended the kiss, Erin's phone rang.

Opening it, she took a step back out of his reach. "Hello, honey, is everything all right?" Dave could only hear her side of the conversation. "I'm good, honey."

"Yes everything is fine or it will be. Yes, he's here." She looked up at Dave. "Well, he was as surprised as you, he was upset at first and may still be, but we will work it all out, don't worry okay?" She looked at him as she said these things hoping she was telling the truth. She smiled when he nodded his head that she was correct, they would work it out. "Okay, honey, I'll tell him. You have a good rest of the day and I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you soon. I love you." With that she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay with the kiddos?" Rossi asked moving off the counter, taking Erin's hand and walking to the living room. Sitting on the couch, pulling her down next to him, he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Everything's fine. Katie wanted to check on me and also see if you came up here and how you took the news. If you were really upset and if I thought we could work things out. She really cares about you and your feeling." She shifted to look at him. "Can we work this out?"

"Nothing to work out, Erin, you're alive, I'm here, I'm happy your live and I'm here. I don't agree with the way things were handled but today I don't want to talk about it. I want to just sit here and hold you the entire day." He was exhausted, it was only 10 am and he was exhausted. Reaching for the remote, Dave flipped the TV on to a movie he knew she would like, shifting them so they were laying on the sofa, he wrapped his arms around her making sure she was safely next to him. Relaxing it took them both less than five minutes to drift off to sleep.

Dave didn't know how long he had been asleep, as he was coming fully awake, he realized Erin was not in his arms, he was alone on the sofa, his heart sank. "Was it only a dream?"


	4. Chapter 4: Together

Chapter 4: Together

Coming fully awake, Dave realized Erin was not in his arms, he was alone on the sofa, his heart sank. Was it only a dream? It all seemed so real. Sitting up and running his hands over his face, he turned and saw her coming down the hall; he let out a sigh of relief. She was there with him, it was all coming back. Standing he enveloped her in his arms, he was shaking, this brought her great concern.

Holding him tight, she asked, "David, what's wrong, you're trembling?"

"I woke up and you weren't lying here with me, I thought maybe it was all a dream and I really had lost you." He captured her lips with his in a kiss she felt all the way to her toes.

Breaking the kiss, she laid her palm against his cheek, "I'm really here, and I'm not going anywhere. I just needed the bathroom. How about we go for a walk and clear out some of the cobwebs. It's beautiful out and a stroll around the lake will be nice."

Grabbing light jackets for both, Dave called for Mudgie and they headed out the door around the house to the path that followed the lake. Slipping his arm around her, Dave walked slowly as not to tire her out, he knew she had been through a lot as well, hell, she almost died a week ago. He watched her as they walked, remembering every inch of her face, he knew every line, wrinkle, but she looked different right now, she looked content and relaxed. No one often saw her like this, especially when they were at Quantico or in the field. He only remembered seeing her this relaxed a couple other times.

She looked up at him, smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. She marveled that even in his fifties, he stayed in shape. He didn't have a six pack like Derek Morgan, but he had an amazing body. She knew he went to the gym at least 4 days a week, he had started running with Aaron, and he was the assistant coach for Jack's soccer team. As an agent they had to do some physical training, he posted times better than eighty-five percent of the younger agents. She wanted so badly to just rip his clothes off and explore his male physique, but she also knew what the Dr. had said and she still wasn't sure if he was really upset with her.

The pair walked arm in arm half way around the lake, before setting on the bench he had place there several year ago. It was a simple park style bench, but it was a place he loved to go to relax and clear his head. This had now become one of Erin's favorite places when she visited the cabin. Snuggling together they watched the birds as they played in the trees around them.

Erin broke the silence when she turned to look at him. "I need to tell you what the doctors said, I don't want to keep anything from you." She saw the worried look forming on his face and reached up to lay her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Amante, it's nothing you need to be worried about. They just told me I need to take it easy, rest, no stress and no strenuous activities until I go back for a check next week. They are pretty sure everything is fine, but they said they will know in another week or so, after more tests, if the drug has done any internal damage that needs to be taken care of. I just have to rest and take it easy. I'm going to be fine."

"I guess I'll have to change the plans I had for tonight, then." Dave said chuckling. "Seriously, Erin, you do what the doctors said, I'll be here to take care of you and help."

Just then Mudgie sat up and started to bark. Dave stood and drew his gun, no one should be there, and this was private property, his property. He had that feeling of being watched again. As soon as he stood the dog settled down again. "Must have been an animal." He said putting his Springfield Armory TRP back in its holster. "I think we should head back to the house," he held out his hand for Erin, helping her up. He pulled her to him, for a quick kiss, before wrapping his arm around her and walking back to toward the log cabin.

Once at the house he looked around before going in and locking the door. Must be his imagination, Mudgie seemed calm so why were the hairs on the back of his neck tingling, still just like at the cemetery he felt like they were being watched, but he didn't sense danger. Maybe it was a long shot but, maybe she might know. "Erin, does the bureau have someone watching you?"

"I completely forgot, yes David they do. They assigned someone to watch the children, you and me. It's just a precaution, the director is sure everyone's safe and this ordeal is over, but for a little while, he said he would feel better if we all had a detail watching us. How did you know?" She asked.

"I just sensed someone was watching me, but I didn't feel I needed to be worried. I felt it yesterday when I was sitting at the cemetery and then today when we were on our walk. I understand an agent watching you and the kids, but why me? I can take care of myself." He stated.

"David, I know you can take care of yourself, you are a wonderful agent, but you are important to me and the director knows this, so he has some of the best watching those I love. Go with it." She used the tone that let him know she wouldn't argue; he would do it her way.

"Okay, whatever you want." He said, knowing this would put her mind at ease and he remembered what she told him the doctors said.

She looked at him with skepticism; he gave in to her to easily, but she would take it. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him, she'd almost lost him and all she wanted tonight was to be near him, wrapped in his arms. "I'm getting a little tired."

"Why don't you go rest and take a bath, I'll whip us up some dinner and then we can go to bed and watch TV or something." He winked at her.

She smiled knowing what he was thinking or what she thought he was thinking. "David, I told you what the dr. said, no strenuous activities."

"What?" He asked with mock shock, "I was talking about going to bed, snuggling together, watching a movie, and maybe a little kissing, nothing more. I heard what you said, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Do I want to make love with you, yes, but I am not the horndog you think I am. I can wait until we get the all clear."

Erin loved how he always said, "make love **with** you". Seldom to never did he say make love to you, it was always with you. Just as he usually said "I love you back", when she told him she loved him. Heading to the bathroom, to take a hot bath, she watched him head to the kitchen. She was so grateful that he was here and he was forgiving her for not telling him sooner. She also knew he would bring it up again in a couple days and she would deal with it.

Coming out of the bathroom, she followed her nose down the hall and into the kitchen. She knew in an instant what he was cooking; he was making her favorite Italian Carbonara, salad, garlic toast and Tiramisu. "Smells wonderful, can I help with anything?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist as he continued to work on the salad.

David Rossi, turned popped a piece of tomato in her mouth, kissed her and handed her a non-alcoholic bottle of wine. "You can open this and pour us a glass if you'd like." He said as he turned back to the stove to put the finishing touches on dinner.

Erin sat the bottle on the counter and reached for the opener. Next to the cork screw was a envelope folded in half. She opened it to see that it was her letter to him. How had he gotten it? It wasn't really meant for him to see. She picked it up walked to where he stood, "How did you get this?"

"Jessie found it, gave it to Daniel and he in turn gave it to me after your funeral." He said glancing at her then back to his pan. She sighed and laid it back on the counter.

"That wasn't really for anyone to see; just my ramblings one night." "Erin, don't, it was beautiful and I'm glad the kids gave it to me. You have no idea how much it meant, it means to me to know how you feel."

He looked a little sad, "I read that at one of the worst times in my life and knowing how you feel, made me realize I needed to go on for me, for you and to be there for the children of the woman I love. I do love you, Erin."

"I love you, too." She said opening the bottle. "Now can we eat soon, I'm starving?"

She saw the spark come back to his eyes as he filled their plates and lead her to the living room where they ate, talking about things they might like to do the next couple days, having the kids come for a few days, and about what should be done for the team retreat at the end of the week.


End file.
